The War Of Old
by chronicxpanic7
Summary: The Pevensies return to Narnia and soon enter a war with the infamous Lord Mraz. Soon, they meet an elf named Lara who they don't trust right away, but they need her powers. And even in the midst of a war, will the siblings find a way to get along?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"We can't just stop now!" Edmund said, looking into Caspian's eyes. "There's already too much at stake!"

Peter stepped in. "Edmund's right." He paused and licked his lips. "For now." Before Edmund could argue against anyone else's words, a swishing of a cloak came from the hallway. Everyone paused, listening. When they couldn't hear anything more, they continued talking.

"We really don't stand a chance." Caspian said, his voice hushed. "Narnians are very scarce. How are we supposed to gather and army that wants to defeat Mraz?"

"I'm not sure. But…" Peter began.

"But all we can do is try." Thadian, a centaur, said, puffing out his chest.

"That's not…"

"It would do you all well just to shut up and think for once." Everyone in the room stopped and peered into the shadows of the doorway. A small person with a midnight blue cloak came out into the light of the torches. "Maybe you would have already won." It took off its hood and they could see it was a girl. "Caspian." She nodded towards the prince, and he looked stunned.

"Lara?" He said, his voice barely a whisper.

She nodded. "Yes. It has been long."

"Quite certainly." He looked at her face a moment before running to her and embracing her. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing." She said, rubbing his back. "I escaped shortly after imprisonment. However it took longer to get here than I thought."

"Three years?"

"Or more." She pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're here, and that's all that should matter." He took her hand in his and led her to the table in the center of the room. "I would like you all to meet Lara. She is my friend. She used to live at the castle until they found out she was…a Narnian."

"But she looks like a daughter of Eve to me." Thadian said.

"I'm an elf. The last of me kind."

They just stared blankly. Nothing, not even a hint of remembrance on the Narnians faces. Peter was staring at a stone on the ground. He picked it up and stared at it.

"How? How would you know? With your education?" This was Susan, and she was talking to Caspian.

He looked straight into her eyes. "I did not know until later, when I found out about Narnians. I didn't know what she was."

Lara looked a tad perturbed. They were all looking at her but they just looked at her with a look one might give a puzzling math problem. "No doubt any of you would recognize an elf. There weren't many left when even you were the Kings and Queens. My people lived in the mountains. When you left, and the Telmerains came, they tried to kill us all off. I was the only one that survived. No one much liked us."

"Why wouldn't they?" Edmund asked.

"Because. We looked so much like Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve. But we weren't. They felt we were mocking them, or trying to trick them into giving the thrown to us. In truth, we were just Narnians, trying to save the country from the White Witch. And the thanks I get from Caspian the ninth is being thrown into a prison."

"Prince Caspian the ninth threw you into prison for being a Narnian?"

"No. But his advisors did on his behalf. I spent many months feeling hostility. But it was all in vain when I realized that he was dead."

"Then what have you come for?" Peter asked. "What use are you to us?" He glanced back down at the piece of stone he was holding. His brow furrowed.

"High King Peter, it **is** a pleasure." She bowed. "But truly as a king of old you would've realized that elves are gifted with…certain powers."

"Like, magic?" Lucy asked, her head appearing behind Peter's elbow.

Lara looked directly at Lucy, a small smile playing on her lips. "Yeah. Like magic." She flicked her wrist and all the torches went out, not emitting even a single wisp of smoke. There wasn't any noise, only the small feeling of magic in the air. Then, as quick as they went out, they went back on, each small fire brighter than it had been before.

Susan stepped forward and held out her hand. Lara shook it. Susan looked, in a sense, stunned when Lara stepped up to shake her hand, unlike other Narnians. "How did you…"

"I've been to your world, yes."

"How?"

"There's more than one 'door' in Narnia. Many ways in and many ways out."

"That's…"

"Not entirely impossible." Peter said, stepping up to Lara. "I'm honored to be in the presence of one of the Elves of Old to serve in my army."

"It's all my pleasure, High King."

"Call me Peter."

"Peter."

Susan gave her older brother a skeptical look. "The Elves of Old? Do you really remember?"

"Of course." Peter said, nodding his head, handing Susan the stone that he had been holding. She looked at it, turned it clockwise, looked at it, then turned it around again. Her brow furrowed, then sky rocketed almost to her hairline.

"You were right, for once." She said, laughing slightly. She handed the stone to Lara and nodded knowingly. Lara took it and stared at it. Instantly, it started to glow and tremble beneath her hands. The script on the stone looked old, and almost unreadable. But she knew it to be the old language of the Narnians from the Golden Age. _And in the time of most dire need, call upon the Elves of Old, who will stand by you with sword and bow and keep you safe from whatever not lay bare to your eye. Let them use the magic to set free the bonds that hold the Deep Magic in place. In deed and truth and honor, let them withstand the tests of time, and come to rest upon the shelves. When thing may seem out of place, call upon the Elves of Old. Their knowledge of the Old World and their magic will keep you bold. And in the time of danger and sacrifice, or should the world perish in cold, call upon the Elves of Old._

She traced the words with her finger and smiled to herself. So maybe her people had not been forgotten. Someone shuffled their feet in front of her. She looked up into Edmund's brown eyes. She felt her face warm and the tip of her ears felt warm as well. He held out his hand and she shook it, careful to remember what it felt like: soft, warm, and slightly sweaty. She felt a small spark of her magic, well, spark. He jumped back, a pinprick of surprise in his eyes. "Sorry." She said quietly.

Lucy was the last of them to shake her hand. When Lara's skin touched Lucy's, a surge of energy went through both girls. Everyone in the room could feel the energy pulsing as well. They all knew then that both Lara and Lucy were exceptionally gifted and talented, and powerful. Lucy smiled and giggled. Lara smiled and laughed a little. She looked up to the group of Narnians standing before her. Her eyes glowed.

She held up the piece of stone. "This is a reminder that Narnia is not dead. This is a reminder that not just the Elves of Old are still around, but all Narnians are still around and waiting for their chance to strike. And when we do, we will strike back hard. Listen all, we've got a lot of work to do." She set the stone down in the middle of the table and pulled out a chair. She took off her cloak and flung it over the back of the chair, showing her chain mail and armor. She nodded to Peter and Caspian, and the rest of the Pevensies, and they took their places.

Lara took a drink from her cup. She looked over the golden brim into the forest that lay beyond her. It was the same forest that she had been wandering through for almost two years. She breathed out gently, the air turning white in the slight chill. The rock beneath her was cold, but at least it wasn't too uncomfortable.

Edmund came and sat down beside her. He handed her a piece of warm bread. She took it and put it in her mouth, chewing slowly and savoring the familiar taste. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the last time she had good Narnian food. "So you're really an elf?" He asked innocently.

She turned her head to look at him. "Yes." She smiled, and lifted her auburn hair to show him her ear. The end was pointed, the skin paler than that on her face. "That enough proof for you?"

"Yeah." He smiled and turned back to the forest. "So this is where you lived? Here in Narnia?"

"Mmhmm. I lived here, in these woods and those mountains," She pointed to the white capped peaks not too far off in the distance. Edmund nodded his head. "and then the Telmerains came."

"And we left." He looked sad, disappointed, and useless.

"You didn't mean to." He looked up at her, and smiled.

"Ed." Susan came up through the opening in the stone wall. "Pete wants to see you."

"Right." He shifted himself, and got up, accidentally brushing Lara on his way up. He walked behind Susan to the opening. Before he went though, he looked back. Lara nodded for him to go. He blinked and went with Susan.

"We've got a problem." Peter looked up at Edmund through some papers he was going through. "It seems…" He paused, pulling Ed aside, so no one else could hear him. "It seems that Caspian has put most of his trust in this…Lara. How should we know what to do with her? We barely know her."

Ed looked down at his feet, then met Peter's eyes. "I just talked to her. She seemed really…real. Like she was telling the truth. I think we should trust her."

Peter looked annoyed. "Oh, Ed. So simple now. Listen to me. We don't **know** her."

"That didn't stop us from trusting Caspian when we first met him."

"True. But how do we learn to?"

"I'd say…that's difficult to answer."

Susan touched Peter's arm, coming into the conversation. "Challenge her to a duel. If she wins, we let her stay."

"That's awfully unfair. Just because you've never heard of an elf before." Edmund said. "But let me do it."

"No. You'll go easy on her." Peter said.

"No, I won't. Even though I may not think it's fair, doesn't mean I won't play fair." Edmund nodded to Susan and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"You handled that nicely." Susan said, mocking her brother. "Just like the last few times."

"Oh, so you're saying that we should just trust her?"

"Not exactly. But we trusted Caspian. So why can't we trust her?"

"Because I said so. Go get Ed geared up, please." He ran a hand though his hair as Susan left the room, giving her brother a menacing glance before following her younger brother to the weapons room.

"They don't trust me." Lara said, pulling the chain mail over her head.

"No, they do. They just want you to prove your wit." Caspian said while touching the blade of her sword to his fingertip.

"Caspian." She stopped putting armor on and looked at him fiercely, a spark of annoyance flitting about her face. "Stop dawdling on the edge. You need to start choosing which side you're on."

He looked up at her, his brown eyes filled with sadness and confusion. "So you're asking me to choose between them, the Narnians, and you. That's quite a selfish proposition you're…well…proposing."

She looked down at the ground. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I meant only to say that…never mind." She busied herself with attaching the hard metal bodice to herself. "Damn thing won't fit."

"Here." Caspian said, walking over to attach the notches together. He pressed them all so that the tips were touching. Then he pressed on her sides, letting the gears lock into place. "How long has it been since you last wore this?"

"Too long." She said, gasping for breath. She winced as she tried to let it out. She waved her hand over the bodice, and it widened and elongated. "That's better." Caspian noticed this and laughed slightly. "What's so funny?" She asked, turning around to face him. Her freckled face was flat, no emotion whatsoever. This made him laugh a little louder. She had always been a little too serious.

"You need to lighten up a little." He hugged her and she began to laugh as well.

"I know." She slipped on the leather pants over her legged chain mail. "They won't be expecting me to be wearing pants." She slid on her scabbard and tucked her sword inside. She gathered her midnight blue cloak around her armor and fastened the clasp. She let her hair hang loose for the moment. She picked up the shield with the willow tree on it and flipped it over, running her finger along the inside rim, staring intently at the figures and symbols etched upon the surface. "To think that this is the last remaining elven shield from the Golden Age." She began to whisper the words to herself, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Lara, Caspian." A centaur said from the doorway. Lara's head snapped up and she nodded, letting Caspian lead her out of the room. Before she left, she snatched up the helmet and her metal ringlet, then headed out the door.

Lara stepped out into the sunlight. The grass on the field shimmered gold. A little way past the group of Narnians shrouding the doorway, she could see the Pevensies. A little smirk played across her face. _This is going to be too easy._ She said silently to herself, hoping that what she thought was actually true.

Caspian looked at her and nodded. She walked past him, her cape billowing out slightly behind her. She stepped up onto the stone and tapped the toes of her metal boots. They made a harsh ring and she stopped. It reminded her too much of the sound of Telmerain swords being made; a sound she never wanted to remember. She set the helmet down on the small stool placed at her end of the square. She quickly mapped out the area, looking for the best places to lead her opponent into, the best places to jump off of.

Peter and Edmund walked over to her, both dressed in warfare uniform, then stopped. Her eyebrows twitched, and she walked the few paces it took to get to where they stood.

"You will be fighting Edmund." Peter said, nodding to the boy at his side.

"Nice uniform then, Peter." Lara said a little too begrudgingly.

He stiffened, but then relaxed, trying not to let someone younger than him get his goat. "I'm here for moral support."

"Of course."

"Do not be patronizing."

"Whatever you say, **High King.**" Lara said, accenting the High King part.

Peter tried to look unfazed, but it wasn't quite working. "You may begin shortly, and only one respite is given."

"Sounds only fair." She looked up into Peter's blue eyes, which turned stony at her comment. Even if he did trust her, he still didn't like her. So he walked off the platform and stood with his two sisters. Lara looked back and saw Caspian standing there, looking impatient. She turned on her heel and walked towards him.

"What are you so impatient about?"

"I…I don't think this is fair. It's not tradition."

"Well, it's strange. Give Peter a break though, he's only trying to make sure I'm trust worthy, and am a wit to my worth."

"But giving tactless comments is not the way to prove anything." He said through gritted teeth."

"Too bad for him if he isn't strong enough to take words from an unkindly elf." She turned around and caught Edmund's eye. She swallowed once, feeling a tinge nervous. She steadied herself, then gently undid the clasp, keeping her cape on for a moment. Then, in one sweep of her arm, took it off and laid it on the bench. She could see Susan's eyes widen and little and whisper to her brothers. Lara ignored this, and swept back her hair as well. She wound it around the back of her head, and then tucked the remaining piece into the bun. She took the metal ringlet off her wrist and placed it around the bun on her head. She pushed it into her hair, making sure that it was tight, and making sure that her hair would not fall out in the middle of battle. She then took the helmet and placed it over her head, the bun slipping into the nook at the back. She then walked out into the sun and onto the stone.

Edmund walked over to her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Listen, I could talk Peter into giving you another respite."

"No thank you. Now's not the time to be chivalrous. Because you will receive no act of charity from me." She flipped the face protector down over her face. Her breath and voice became eerily metallic. "I only wish I would have given you a better chance to prepare." Before Edmund had even gotten his helmet on, Lara knocked it from his fingertips. She swung her sword through the air and tried to bring it down on his shoulder. He blocked her blow with his shield.

"ONE MOMENT!" He said, stopping to pick up his helmet and put it on his head. She watched him, and waited until he looked good to go, then sent her foot up through the air, aiming for his kneed.

He brought the blunt end of his sword on top of her head. For a moment, her vision blurred. But she was back on full alert again. She pulled back her elbow and leaned forward, aiming for the weak spot of his armor, right between the shoulder and chest piece. She hesitated for too long because Ed pushed his sword toward her shoulder. She hit him with her fist and hooked her leg around his calf. She brought him down to the ground. He shuffled backwards and hacked away with his sword. She fought off every attack with her shield, his sword not even making a dent. She spun around as his foot collided with her back. She fell backwards and on top of him. She felt pain as the tip of his sword touched the base of her neck. She flipped around, pulling his shoulders along with her. She moved her arm so that it was gripping the back of his neck. She took her sword and aimed for his leg. He spun around and was back on his feet. She gripped the stone behind and jumped up. He was six feet away from her, his shoulders heaving slightly. She crouched a little, waiting for his next move. When he didn't, she ran towards him, veered left, put her foot on a rock then charged at him, gaining speed. She shoved her shield into his chest, blocking his arm from moving. He bashed his shield into her head, sending her helmet flying, and the chain mail was knocked off her head. She backed away quickly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. _Shit._ She thought inside her head.

This is the way it went on for about three more minutes. Lara felt that she had finally met her match. He had many advantages over her, the best factor being the fact that he was about seven inches taller than her.

The clang of a sword very near her ear woke her up out of her thoughts. She pushed Edmund back with her feet and reached his helmet. She tore it off and flung it onto the ground. He jabbed his sword near her chest. She knocked it aside with her forearm armor. She sent her swords whistling through the air towards his face. His sword came back up, and they met together. She spun her sword in a circle, trying to throw his off. She moved her feet, and tried to break away, but couldn't. Her elbow collided with his shoulder, and she shoved harder. He grunted a little, but she didn't care. She took her sword and twisted it. _Right, left, right, left, right._ Then she clanged it against his a few times. _One, two, three, four, one, two._

His sword flew through the air and landed on the grass. Her sword was pointed in his face, right at his nose. He was on his knees looking up at him. She smiled and slid her sword into her scabbard. She held out her hand, and he took it, getting up.

"You're…a great fighter." He said, stuttering, a little out of breath.

"Thanks. You are too." She touched her forehead, and she knew she was sweating. Caspian came over and touched her back. She looked behind her and he smiled knowingly. When she turned back around, however, Peter was standing beside his brother, face red and ears flushed a shade of purple.

"You…you…must have cheated."

She looked at him, any trace of her previous smile now gone. "No, I didn't."

"You had to have!"

"No, I didn't 'had to have.'" She said, using his words against him.

"Magic. That's the only way you could have beat him!"

"I think its high time Peter, you accept the fact that someone can beat you." Caspian said, coming in for Lara's defense.

"There's no way. She must have used magic."

"Peter, no I didn't. You would have felt it. Hell, you would have seen me use it."

"Your arms were moving all over the place! Those could have been little spell moves."

"But they weren't."

"Peter…" Susan said warningly, touching her brother's arm. "Don't get so wound up."

"No. She cheated."

"I did not." She looked at Edmund, who seemed to be at a loss for words. "Edmund, I sure hope that you don't end up being a," She turned back to Peter, "a belligerent puerile nonsensical yeasty codpiece, like your brother here." She paused, shifting her wait to her other foot. "And I thought you said we would play fair." And with that, she walked away, only glancing back to see Edmund's eyes on her. She turned back around, and undid the metal ringlet from her hair. She murmured thanks to Caspian for coming to her aid. She wanted to be happy about her victory, but she found that her mind was elsewhere. She figured that Peter didn't like her very much, and he would continue to not like her. She knew that he didn't trust her, she just couldn't understand exactly why. She also felt bad for a causing a rift when she was just trying to help with their war. Maybe she was getting in the way. Maybe she should leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Edmund took off his armor and chain mail and flung it onto the floor. He crushed his hands into fists, his chest heaving in and out. This is not what he had asked for. Why was Peter acting like such an ass? His brother usually played fair, and this was **not** fair. It was unfair judgment of Lara. Caspian trusted her, so why couldn't he? Edmund shook his head, running his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Edmund?" Lucy asked quietly, as she tried her best to open the door with out it squeaking. She stopped when it was about a quarter of the way open. "I know you're upset with Peter, but don't be. He was just trying to be fair."

Edmund looked at Lucy fiercely. "I know, Lu, know get out." He paused, thinking that his words were a little harsh. "Please…I just need to be alone."

"Alright." She said, shutting the door behind her. Edmund felt a little guilty for telling his sister off, but he wasn't in the mood for any company. So he sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. He tapped his feet against the floor. He thought about the war that was coming, and felt a little apprehensive. He wasn't sure if he and his siblings were ready for this.

The door opened and before he even saw who it was, he grabbed his helmet, and threw it at the door, hoping, yelling "Get out!". All he heard was a small metallic thump, and he looked up. Lara was standing there, a smirk on her face and the helmet in her right hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just leave." She said, backing out.

Edmund blushed in embarrassment. "No, no, I'm sorry. Please, stay, if you want."

"Alright." She moved over to survey the room. "Nice room you have."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Not exactly." She looked at him with almost a melancholy look to her face, and then sat down in the chair by the fireplace.

He laughed. "Of course." When he noticed that her expression had not changed, he frowned. "Listen, Lara, I'm sorry about…the duel today. I had no idea that Peter would even consider an idea like that, let alone even go through with it."

She looked up at him, her brown eyes hard. "No, that's alright. I'm sure he was just trying to make sure I was trustworthy. After all, he does seem like your average male chauvinist." She waved her hand in the air for emphasis.

"Erm, no, that's not Pete. I'll guarantee you that." He licked his lips and clenched his jaw.

"Well, then, pardon my ignorance." She looked back into the fire, a little smile playing on her lips. It looked like she was wagering with her thoughts. Once or twice, her mouth twitched like she was going to say something, but she didn't. Finally, she looked at him and got out of the chair. "Listen. You're a really good fighter. And you have the attitude that proves you'll be fair. This may seem strange, but I have this…erm…feeling about you. I want to show you something. Come with me." She didn't even wait for his answer, but started for the door. As he followed her out the room, he noted her slightly strange behavior. She was acting…evasive, or elusive. But then again, not that many trusted her, so being uptight was understandable.

She led him along the corridor, down a flight of stairs, and into a tunnel and then into a dark room with only a curtain for a door. "In here." She whispered, gesturing him to duck into the room. Once he did, he looked around. There was only one torch in the corner of the room. Lara walked over and grabbed it. She tilted it into a small crevice in the wall, and the flame licked around the room, until the room was filled with light. In the center of the room was a dark blue rug with gold threads. There was a tapestry on the wall facing Edmund, depicting the scene of he and his sibling's being crowned over a thousand years ago. For some strange reason, it gave him the chills.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"Nowhere." She said a slight jocularly.

He looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"It's nowhere. Technically, it doesn't exist. I created it just for this purpose."

Now he was both nervous and suspicious. "For what purpose?"

She smiled. "This." All of a sudden, her hand burst into flame. She threw her arm back and then launched it forward, sending the fire spiraling out into the center of the room. When she held her arm down, only a small spark of fire resided on her index finger. He still felt the heat on his face.

When he didn't say anything, she looked at her, trying to hold back her smile. "Weren't expecting that?"

"Not at all." He walked over to the spot where the fire had been a second before. He touched the hard, cold stone and furrowed his brow. Lara walked over to him and tapped her feet on the ground. "How is that cold?"

"It just is."

He looked up at her. "Show me how."

She smiled and stepped back. "Alright. Get up." He pushed himself up with his knee. He stood inside the darkly lit room and faced her.

"Give me your hand." He did, reluctantly. She grabbed it in hers, palm up. She stared at it a while, biting her bottom lip. Finally, she inhaled slowly. She looked up at him, then breathed on his hand. He felt a small tingling begin on the tips of his fingers. It soon spread to the rest of his arm. He stared at his hand. For a moment, it looked like it was glowing. Suddenly, his hand felt like it was on fire. He stumbled backward, holding his elbow.

"Ah!" He grunted. The burning sensation was beginning to spread to his shoulder.

Lara walked over to him and grabbed his forearm. She yanked it up so that it was perpendicular to his burning shoulder. She gripped it tightly and licked her lips. "Concentrate, Edmund. Push the fire into your hand. Now." His arm was now shaking with the pain. But he tried anyway.

He concentrated hard. He mentally and physically pushed the fire into his hand. He tried to concentrate on the fire being at the tips of his fingers. All of a sudden, he felt the heat begin traveling towards his hand. He pushed harder and tried to keep it there. Lara braced her feet on the ground. "Now, release the fire." He grunted. He didn't know if he could do it. He thought hard with his mind to release the fire. The more he thought, the stronger the pain became.

"I…can't…do…it." He said, wincing as the pain seared through his hand.

"Yes you can. Do it!"

He thought and thought and pushed and pushed. The pain finally reached what he thought was it's peak as a tingling shattered his fingers. Suddenly, the fire came out of his hand, but he didn't see it because his eyes were blinded by the pain that he didn't expect to come. He screamed as the fire released itself into the room. Then, just as fast as it came, it was gone. He gasped at the sudden absence of the heat and pain.

Lara let go of his arm and smiled. "That's better." She looked at him and put her hands on her hips. "I don't think you're in the mood to try more."

He gasped and grasped his arm. "Ouch." He looked up at her through his hair and shook his head. "But do you have anything that'll fix my arm?" He tried stretching his fingers, but they were too sore to move. She nodded her head touched his arm. She closed her eyes, the tips of her fingers turning a light ice blue. He felt a cold sensation ripple up his arm, and soon the pain was gone. She let go of him arm and winced. "You alright?" He asked, genuine concern in his eyes.

She clasped her hands in front of her stomach a little too tightly. "Yes. Is there anything else you would…shit." She turned around and hunched over slightly. He stepped forward and bent down.

"You sure you're okay?"

She touched her hand to her head, smiled, and nodded her head vigorously. He furrowed his brow and touched her back. He felt a small feeling go from his hand to her back. All of a sudden, she stood up, shook her hand, and shook her head. She flicked the hair out of her eyes and stared at him bewilderedly. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You…I…Listen. I never expected you to be able to do the fire trick. For someone like me, whose been playing around with these sorts of things for years; that was just a parlor trick. Nothing all that lucrative. I honestly had no remembrance that the fire would cause you that much pain. But when I tried to heal you, I had to take the fire away from you. And trying to cure a magical injury-especially if said injury is self-inflicted-takes a lot of skill, and a lot of energy. I felt very weak after that. But when you touched me, it all went away; the extreme fatigue, the burns. How?"

"How what?"

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just…I just felt like I had to do something, and then I touched you, and I felt something move from my hand into you."

She looked at him, her eyes still and calm. She took one steady breath then said,

"Okay. May I try one more thing?"

"I guess. What is it?"

"Well," She began, walking across to the center of the room to stand on the rug. She turned around to face him. "it's not that easy to explain. It's something very traditional. Very…Narnian. Something that you probably might have experienced when you were a King. Have you ever heard of the Magus Lumen?" Edmund shook his head. "It sounds sort of…superstitious. Actually, it **is.** When the elves were still around, they used to have this special belief that if a Son of Adam ever held magic in his hands, ever showed signs that there was magic inside of him, then lights would appear in the sky. I'm not sure I really ever believed it."

"Do you now?"

She made a face like she wasn't sure. "Not really. Most of the elves never really believed it either. They didn't think that humans, excuse me, Son of Adam, would ever be able to create magic from their own person. I just never believed it, just because I never did. But that doesn't mean I don't want to try."

Now he was feeling a little apprehensive. What he had seen so far was enough to make him believe that magic was real. But this new belief…the Magus Lumen she had said. He knew that it sounded fictitious. Even when he had been King, elves wouldn't have known about humans. They were scarce. But he shouldn't be one to question the things he did not know. "What did you have in mind?"

All she did was smile.

Susan was standing by her brother, her arms crossed. "You're so civil, Pete. Way to go."

He turned sharply on his heel to face her. "Well I'm sorry I can't always be so rational like you! Always acting like an adult!"

She stuck out her bottom lip. "And you're so helpful yourself."

"I'm just trying to make sure that she doesn't end up killing us all, that's all."

"Oh, that's all is it?" She stuck her arms out above her head. "And when we first came here, you were the first to trust Lucy that there really was a land inside the wardrobe! And now you refuse to believe that one elf, who has…somewhat magical qualities, is completely untrustworthy? How funny, Peter. Mother taught us better then that."

He huffed. "I'm pretty sure Mum didn't even know that magical creatures existed when she taught us that lesson, Susan!"

Susan narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw. "We trusted Caspian. And he's a Telmerain. And plus, she won that duel that so honorably forced her to compete."

Peter's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "What? You're the one who came up with the idea! And then telling me it's all my fault."

She took a step back, her cheeks reddening. "How was I supposed to know you'd go along with it?"

"Because."

"Peter, you're being a real jerk to everyone. People that you don't even know already hate you."

"That's besides the point."

"Oh, is it?" She shook her head once, to clear her mind of any cynical thoughts. "Is that the way to win the war? By getting no one on your side? Can't you see the truth? We **need** Lara. There are not many other alternatives."

He stepped back, sneering. "Are you saying that all these Narnians aren't on my side? They aren't willing to fight for me?"

"No. But they're willing to fight for Caspian. The only reason that they listen to you is because they're afraid of you. When Dad went away to war, all you did was become more grumpy. Learn to grow up."

"Me? Grow up? I'm not the one stuck in this fantasy world where everyone can just get along! I decide who I trust and who I don't!"

"You may not trust her, Peter," she said, her voice hushed yet severe, "but you should at least act like it. Then you may just come out with having your brother back." Susan turned and stormed out of the room, almost running into Caspian. The prince watched her exit, then entered.

"Your majesty…"

"Just call me Peter."

"Alright. Peter. I could not help but overhear yours and Queen Susan's argument. I must vouch for my friend. I have known her for quite a while, and she would never do anything to betray the crown."

"Are you sure she's just a friend?" Peter looked up at Caspian through his blonde locks. "Or is there something more intimate pressuring you to keep her here?"

Caspian was taken aback. He knew the King to be terribly unkind at some points, but not always in this fashion. "No. And I'm surprised someone like you would ask such a question. She is but a friend and nothing more. It is always disheartening to hear that someone of such high status, and supposed forgiveness and compassion, does not want someone he does not know, to fight in his army." He turned to leave, but turned around and walked up to Peter, their noses touching. "I agree with Queen Susan. You **do** need Lara on your side. She can do things that you never, ever, thought possible. And you would throw away that advantage because you might be a tad afraid? Well, Peter, you might as well go back to wherever you came from. Because Narnia would be better off without you." At that, he walked out of the room, making sure the door slammed hard.

"Damn." Peter said, banging his fists against the wall. Did no one understand that he was just trying to prevent a disaster?

The brunette and the red head stood outside, their cloaks billowing in the wind. They weren't out there long after the duel, but the skies had suddenly turned violently overcast. Edmund looked out at the field from underneath the red cloth of his hood. "I think this is a sign. Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Lara shook her head but he couldn't see. She too looked out over the field with a troubled look on her face. The only thing she was worried about however, was that what she had in mind wouldn't work. "No, it's still a good idea. Now, take off your cloak."

He looked at her. "Are you mad? What if it starts to storm?"

"Oh, there's no worry of that." She paused. "But wearing a cloak will work just as well." She sighed and walked a little farther into the field, with Edmund following her. Once they had gone around twenty meters, they stopped. She pulled something out of the folds of her robe and held it out for Edmund to see. It looked like a small vial, filled with a dark substance. He swallowed and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. "This," she said, holding the vial up to the sky. What little light there was reflected onto the grass, creating a small circle of colors "is a light refracting liquid. It looks like blood, but isn't. It's just very thick."

He laughed hesitantly. "I can see that. But what's it for?"

"Just something I'd though I'd teach you really quick. It's something that you might need." She twirled it in her fingers before holding it back up to the sky. "It takes whatever light there is in the sky, and changes its properties, so that is looks like this." With her other hand, she pointed down at the ground. "Do you know how to read the stars?"

"A little." He said, trying to remember what he learned from when he had been King. "Not much."

"Well, you should start remembering. But, this is something that the elves invented. It uses the light from the sky, and even more so. It is so strong, it can sense the light coming from the stars. It reflects that light back down onto the ground. So even if it is day, you can see the stars and read them, and know which way to go." She pointed at several small, yellowish pinpricks that were being reflected onto the grass. "Those are stars. If you know how to read them, you will know how to follow them…using this." She handed it to him, but he shook his head.

"It's not mine."

"Yes. It is. Now it is. I already have one."

He took it and put it into one of the pockets that one of the female centaurs had sow in there earlier this week.

"Now, let us do what we set out here to do." She pulled back her hood, her red hair billowing in the slight breeze. She tucked a loose strand behind her ear and looked up at Edmund through her lashes. He fidgeted under her scrutinizing gaze until she finally looked away. "Okay. I'm not exactly sure how to do this. There isn't really a ritual or anything. It's supposed to just…happen."

"Great." He whispered, but apparently it hadn't gone unnoticed, because she cast him a sidelong glance.

She straightened her shoulders and held out her hands in front of her, her fingers splayed. Her lips were tights and her eyes were closed. Every few moments her ears twitched. He watched her carefully. Then, he felt a small vibration come from the ground beneath him. He looked around frantically, wondering if maybe the trees had come back to life. Then he saw something that he hadn't seen before in the distance. A small brown smudge had appeared, and it was growing larger. So was the vibration. Lara appeared completely unfazed, but she was now watching the smudge too, only her right hand out. He looked from her to the smudge and back again. As she moved her hand closer to herself, the smudged grew larger and the tremors grew more violent.

"Hold on." She said. She suddenly swept her hand in a wide arch, and right before his eyes, a range of rocks appeared, shooting out of the ground right in front of him. The wind pushed back his hair, and he could see clearly that Lara was the one making this happen. She waved her hand up, and Edmund braced his feet on the ground, completely stunned and motionless when a large stone came shooting up only a few inches from his freckled nose. Then, as quick as it had been there, it was gone.

She turned to face him, no emotion playing on her face. She looked calm, like she hadn't just done something beyond imagining.

"That was…extraordinary." He said, a little out of breath.

"Now you try something."

He looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "Sure."

"Just close your eyes, face the wind, and concentrate." He did as he was told, and closed his eyes. Then he turned to face the wind. He felt inside of himself for that feeling that he had felt earlier. The one that he had felt when he had healed Lara of her pains. The small fleeting feeling of…magic. It had felt golden, almost. It had felt cool and smooth. It had a special tingling to it, but the good kind. He concentrated and looked for that feeling inside of him. He tried to get his mind to go deeper. "Feel for it. It's there. I can tell. Look in your heart." He did. He shut his eyes tighter, letting the wind whip his hood off of his head. He let the wind flip his hair around, but he couldn't really feel it. He had gone farther into his mind that ever before. He was looking for that feeling. The cool, smooth, tingling feeling that he had felt before.

And then there it was. Somewhere inside of him, he had found it. He tried to grab hold of it with his mind, and drag it out. He latched onto it, feeling how strong it was. His mind pulled and yanked and tried to push it outwards.

Lara watched with fascination. She could see that Edmund was struggling with something. She knew that he had found. That one little piece of magic that kept so many people going, no matter whether they knew they had it or not. She touched his elbow and his eyes flew open; his arms shaking, his fore head sweating, his fingers twitching. She could feel the magic pulsing underneath his skin and she backed away, knowing that it was best not to interfere.

He stood there, looking at himself. He had dragged the magic all the way out, and now he could feel it everywhere on his body. He looked up into the sky and remembered what Lara had said about the Magus Lumen. _When the elves were still around, they used to have this special belief that if a Son of Adam ever held magic in his hands, ever showed signs that there was magic inside of him, then lights would appear in the sky._ He also remembered that she hadn't really believed that it could work. He decided that he would test that belief.

He closed his eyes, letting the feeling overwhelm him. Because of the fire trick, he now knew now to push the magic out of himself. He concentrated, pushing the magic to his fingertips. They pulsed with the pressure of the magic in the small area. If he didn't concentrate on it, he could feel it begin to seep back into the rest of his body. He breathed in deeply, and pushed one last time.

He swept his hand out in front of him, pushing as hard as he could with his mind. He opened his eyes and watched in both trepidation and awe. The sky turned a bright red and crackled fiercely. He stood there, his hands out in front of him, his whole body shaking. The sky turned green, blue, red, purple, pink, and then back to gray. But huge sparks danced across the clouds, like multicolored hues of lightening. His hands were trembling, and when he looked back at them, little sparks of the same color as were in the sky, were dancing around from fingertip to finger tip. But there was still more magic inside of him. He pushed one last time, harder then he had before. The sky flashed black and a loud noise, more frightening then thunder echoed across the sky.

He fell back against the grass, his chest heaving in and out. He heard Lara laughing in the distance and he saw her feet jumping up and down in the grass. He pushed himself up to his elbows and looked at her. He felt tired, but good. "You did it!" Lara said, helping him up. "I was right! I knew it! You have incredible talent, Edmund." She grabbed his forearm and began a running start back into the fortress when she suddenly stopped, all traces of happiness gone.

"What?" Edmund asked.

"That." She said, pointing to one of the tiers with her other hand. His gaze followed the invisible line she made with her hand to the tier.

"Oh."

On the tier stood Caspian, Susan, Peter, and Lucy.

11


End file.
